Desαfío: Frutillα
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "Las frutillas saben bien, pero Ryuzaki sabe mejor." - - RyoSaku.


A/N: Esta es una traducción de un fic en inglés, de la autora Cinpii, que fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejarme traducir algunos de sus one-shots. :)

Este fic pertenecía a una serie de historias llamada "Challenge: Accepted" (Desafío: Aceptado), junto con otra más que también me autorizó a traducir. ¡Díganme qué les parece!

A/N2: Sólo yo puedo confundir una frutilla con una frambuesa...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Y el fic original es de **Cinpii.**

* * *

**Frutilla**

* * *

Fue durante la pausa entre clases, mientras el aula esperaba a que su próximo sensei llegase y comenzara la lección, cuando Osakada Tomoka se volteó desde su escritorio y llamó a su mejor amiga.

—Mmm, Sakuno, tienes que probar esto. ¡Es de sabor frutilla!

Curiosa, Ryuzaki empujó su silla hacia atrás y se acercó. Con un rápido movimiento, Tomoka sacó dos tubos idénticos de brillo labial luminoso.

—Uno para cada una de nosotras —borboteó su amiga, girando la tapa de uno de ellos y aplicando la brillante dulzura sobre los labios de Sakuno. Su mano detuvo su camino en medio del aire, al ver cómo Sakuno se cubría. Los ojos de la chica con trenzas habían descendido; una señal reveladora de que se sentía incómoda.

Tomoka frunció los labios, confusa.

—¿No quieres verte más bonita para Ryoma-sama? —había tomado los tres años completos de la primaria y unos cuantos meses de la secundaria pero, finalmente, el príncipe del tenis había visto la luz. Ryoma y Sakuno se hicieron novios. Tomoka no podría estar más orgullosa y, constantemente, estaba ideando formas de "mostrar su apoyo."

Sakura miró con duda el ofrecimiento otorgado. Mordió su labio, alrededor de sus siguientes palabras.

—Ryoma-kun dijo una vez que le gustaba más un rostro natural. Así que eso significa, sin maquillaje.

—Boba, todos los chicos dicen eso —se burló Tomoka—, y el brillo labial no es realmente maquillaje. ¿Ves? Es claro.

—_Umm…_

—Es mi regalo para ti. Tienes que usarlo.

—Pero…

Eventualmente, la chica de trenzas cedió. Tomoka era insistente y Sakuno no tenía oportunidad.

* * *

Fuera de las canchas, Echizen Ryoma no era una persona particularmente observadora. Pero los milagros ocurrían de vez en cuando y, en el camino de vuelta a casa, notó los rayos de sol reflejándose en los labios de su novia. Realzaba los suaves y rosados contornos de su boca, y no podía evitar mirar.

—Ryuzaki luce diferente el día de hoy.

Sakuno se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

Los labios de él se curvaron levemente antes de disimular el gesto; una clara muestra de que estaba apunto de molestarla. Sakuno, con sus ojos hacia abajo, no lo notó.

—Ah. Parece que Ryuzaki está usando maquillaje.

Ella levantó su cabeza para negarlo. Su mano se agitaba en el aire.

—No, no maquillaje. Solamente un poco de brillo. Mira —señaló su boca.

—¿Ehh? —Ryoma ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Eso solo la aturdió aún más.

—Fue un regalo y no lo podía rechazar. Pero, pero lo voy a quitar si a Ryoma-kun no le gusta.

El pañuelo estaba a medio camino de su bolsillo, cuando sin decir ninguna palabra, Ryoma puso su mano sobre la suya. Ella alzó la mirada de forma interrogante, la confusión escrita claramente en sus delicadas facciones. El prodigio del tenis esbozó una radiante sonrisa, que hizo que su corazón diese un salto.

—Um, ¿Ryoma-kun?

—Deja que yo lo quite por ti —se inclinó, con su cabeza inclinándose hacia un costado para practicar su hobby favorito. Besar a Ryuzaki.

Los rojizos ojos marrones de Sakuno se abrieron de par en par, y luego se cerraron. Sus tensos hombros se relajaron en el conocido abrazo de Ryoma. Se separaron después de un momento, pero los brazos de él se mantenían alrededor de su cintura.

—Frutilla —Ryoma se lamió los labios. Sakuno se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su flequillo. Ryoma trazó con su nariz un camino hacia el oído de ella, susurrando las siguientes palabras.

—Las frutillas saben bien, pero Ryuzaki sabe mejor.

Su boca se abrió con sorpresa. Ryoma se aprovechó de la oportunidad.

* * *

**Fin **


End file.
